The Unexpected
by Petals
Summary: Will Detective Connelley find Elisabeth? yeah my summaries stink but story is better than it sounds r
1. Sudden Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies *wipes tears from her eyes * but I do own Anne, the Collins, and the Kendrys, but Connie. (Connie owns herself) (  
  
Chapter 1: Sudden Plans  
  
"Anne, come here, please." Mrs. Collins beckoned to her daughter.  
  
"Yes Ma"  
  
"I've got some news for you." Her mother said beginning to set the table for breakfast.  
  
"What kind of news?" Anne asked warily as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good and bad. Which would you like to hear first?"  
  
"The good news." She said as she helped her mother finish setting the table.  
  
"You get to stay at the Kendry's house for a while."  
  
"Why?" Anne asked looking at her mother with a confused look on her face.  
  
"That would be the bad news. Your great-uncle Shamus died and your grandparents want your Da to go to Ireland for the funeral, and my Ma is dreadfully ill and my Da needs help taking care of her."  
  
"Why can't I go to Ireland with you?" Anne said as her father walked into the room.  
  
"Because we don't have enough money to take you with us, honey." Her father replied.  
  
"But I've never gone to Ireland." Anne stated.  
  
"I know, but we can't afford to buy another ticket for you dearie." Mrs. Collins said attempting to calm her daughter.  
  
"But .but what am I going to do while you're gone." She said desperately trying to get her parents to take her with them.  
  
"We are going to make arrangements with the Kendrys for you to stay with them till we get back." Mrs. Collins said.  
  
"But . but-"Anne sputtered.  
  
"No but's. We simply cannot afford to take ya with us."  
  
" This is so unfair!" Anne complained.  
  
"Anne, I'll have no more of your arguing." Her father said, his Irish temper flaring. "We will ask the Kendrys, if they cannot take care of you while we are gone, well we will think of something."  
  
Anne sat there knowing that if she kept on arguing with her parents, they would make her stay with her eccentric uncle, instead of her friend. The extremity of the situation hit Anne hard, and ever though she loved the Kendrys, she couldn't help feeling abandoned by her parents. "Why is this happening to me?" She murmured under her breath. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet from the anger and helplessness that welled up inside her. She blinked back the tears that glazed over her large brown eyes and abruptly shot up from her chair towards the door.  
  
"Anne-" Mrs. Collins began to say when she was cut off by the slam of the front door.  
  
Anne's feet could not run fast enough as she flew to Connie's to tell her about her parents' impromptu journey to Ireland. She halted abruptly at the Kendry's door, knocking anxiously. When the door opened she was met with a surprised look on Connie's face.  
  
"Well, what have you been doing to be so out of breath?" Connie said noticing her friend's red cheeks and heavy breathing.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what my parents are going to do to me!" Anne said after catching her breath.  
  
"What are you talking about, Anne?" Connie asked trying to figure out what had made her best friend come to her house in such a huff.  
  
" They're going to Ireland and leaving me here!" Anne wailed as she plopped herself on a couch in the Kendry's living room.  
  
"What?!" Connie exclaimed incredulously while closing the front door behind her.  
  
" My Da had to go to Ireland for his uncle's funeral, and my Ma has to go tend her Ma 'cause she's sick." Anne said in one breath," and they're going to arrange for me to stay with you while they are gone. Its not that I don't want to hang out with you its just that I really want to go to Ireland, and besides I could help my Ma tend my grand-ma."  
  
"Why can't you go with them? I missed that part?"  
  
"Because we can't afford to buy three tickets?" Anne said with a pout.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Connie said with sympathy. "Neither can I." Anne replied defiantly, crossing her arms. "I just wish I had some money to buy myself a ticket."  
  
"Oh, Pet," Connie said using her favorite nickname for Anne, "cheer up! Think of how much fun we'll have while your parents are gone."  
  
"But it's just not fair!" Anne said in almost a whisper.  
  
"I agree, but it doesn't help to whine and complain about it. Hopefully something good will come of your parents going to Ireland and leaving you here. It's not like they're just going to leave you by yourself at home; they're arranging for you to stay with me" Connie said with a smile knowing that once Anne had a new way to think about this predicament she wouldn't be so mad about her parents impromptu trip. " So are you ready to stop moping about this?"  
  
Anne knew that Connie was right. " I guess." She said with a sigh.  
  
A slight pause mingled between them.  
  
" So when are they leaving?" Connie asked causing both girls to start giggling.  
  
" I don't know. They didn't say, probably as soon as possible." Anne replied between giggles. When they finished laughing, Anne said," I guess I should go home before my parents begin to worry."  
  
"Why would they worry about you? They know you're here. Right?"  
  
"I kind of left without telling them where I was going." Anne replied sheepishly.  
  
"I see!" Connie exclaimed, beginning to giggle again. "Well, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see you then." Anne said as she got up to leave.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Anne? Is that you?" Mrs. Collins called out when she heard the front door open.  
  
" Yes, Ma." Anne replied as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Where did you go?" Anne's mother asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I went to Connie's." Anne said as she bit into one of the cookies her mother had just taken out of the oven.  
  
"Oh,"Mrs. Collins said putting another batch of cookies into the oven. "Your father wanted me to tell you that we were leaving in a week. That's the earliest ship to Ireland."  
  
This last statement caught Anne by surprise; she didn't think her parents would be leaving so soon. "You're leaving so soon?"  
  
"I know it's soon, but we need to get to Ireland as soon as we can." Mrs. Collins answered.  
  
Not wanting to start another argument Anne just nodded and went to her room.  
  
"Dear, lunch will be ready in half an hour." Her mother called out as Anne left the room.  
  
"Ok, Ma." Anne said flatly.  
  
Once in her room Anne tried to reason with herself, but she just couldn't help feeling alone.  
For the next couple of days Anne avoided mentioning her parent's impromptu trip, and her parents, in turn, were careful not to speak about it while she was around.  
When the day finally came for her parents to leave, Anne couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Her parents were leaving, and she kept getting the feeling that the boat her parents were now boarding would sink, with her parents on it. She quickly pushed the morbid thoughts away trying to sum up a smile to show her parents that she'd be alright with them leaving. 


	2. Tragedy

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I needed to get it out of the way. I know its cheesy at the end but I'm not good with sad conversations.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies I only wish I did. But I do own everyone else but Connie (she owns herself) :)  
  
Chapter 2: Tragedy  
  
3 DAYS LATER  
  
"Anne, what was the name of the boat your parents are on?" Mr. Kendry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ummm, It was The Gypsy Queen." Anne replied. After a pause she asked, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this so.uh.here read this newspaper article." Mr. Kendry said with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
p.3  
  
".. Last night en route to Ireland, The Gypsy Queen sank approximately 70 miles away from the shore. Reports say the cause was a small fire in the boiler room next to a pile of coal and a shipment of brandy. Some fishermen, returning from the days catch, saw an explosion on the horizon. Rescue efforts were immediately dispatched, but when they arrived at the approximate site of the tragedy, only small parts of the massive ship were recovered. The city of New York mourns the loss of more than 1,000 lives."  
  
When she finished reading tears were already streaming down her cheeks, she looked up from the article and sputtered out between sobs, "My. my.parents.are. are.dead." Then the sudden reality of her words hit her as if someone had dropped a ton of bricks on her. Before anyone could say anything she ran to the room she was now sharing with Connie.  
  
"Connie, please go check on her." Mr. Kendry ordered after Anne had run out of the room.  
  
"Yes, Da."  
  
"Oh, tell her that if she needs a place to stay she can stay here as long as she wants."  
  
"Ok." Connie said as she headed to her bedroom.  
  
"Anne, are you alright?" Connie questioned not knowing what to say to her now orphaned best friend.  
  
"Go away!" Anne mumbled.  
  
"I know how you are feeling. I know what it feels to lose someone." Connie said remembering how she felt when her baby brother died from the influenza. "I realize that losing a little brother is probably a lot more different than losing both of your parents, but there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Oh really." She sniffed. "I had a bad feeling that this would happen and guess what it did!! So don't tell me that I couldn't have stopped it from happening because if my parents knew how I felt they probably wouldn't have gone on that stupid boat in the first place. But I didn't and now they're dead and I am stuck here all alone. For goodness' sake I'm only 16, why did they have to die." Anne said as she burst into tears again.  
  
"Petals, I know you are hurting but still you can't just roll up into a little ball and think that the people who love you will just leave you alone. I know I won't let you cry for the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself. because you didn't let me." Connie said this last part in almost a whisper.  
  
"But. but I could have stopped them from getting on that boat." Anne whimpered.  
  
"You need to stop blaming yourself." Connie said as she gave Anne a hug.  
  
Authors note: I know it's cheesy at the end but I'm not good with sad conversations. 


	3. New Acquaintences

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, Disney does * sob * but I do own everybody else (besides Connie, she owns herself).  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Connie: Noooooo a younger one  
  
LilRainAngel: Glad ya like it :)  
  
Melinda Becker: Thanks!!! Now you have to update or else I won't!!!! (hehe):)  
  
Lindi: glad you're back ummmm I'm not sure when I'll put you in but it'll be soon :)  
  
Sphinxx: Glad ya like it! :)  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to update but it refused to be nice to me, but I am happy to say that I finally wrote it and I can now get on to the next chapter 'cause I like this story.  
  
Chapter 3: New Acquaintances  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Once Connie arrived at Mr. Rossini's Fine Italian Deli, she ran into Anne, who'd been missing since breakfast. "Anne where've you been? We've been worried sick." Connie said to find out that her best friend hadn't done anything stupid. yet.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Anne said apologetically, "I just really needed to think so I decided to take a walk."  
  
Just as Connie was about to reply, there was a deafening sound of a body crashing through glass, followed by a dull thud of it hitting cement. Startled by the sound of breaking glass, the girls jumped out of the way of flying glass.  
  
"Why doncha just leave! Ya over-grown scabbers!" they heard a boy's voice say.  
  
"Why don't you pipe down, and let Mr. Rossini pay us what he owes." A gruff voice said menacingly.  
  
"He don't owe you a ting!" another voice said defiantly. "So why don't you just leave!"  
  
"Lemme think 'bout that." the gruff voice said chuckling. "Hmm. how 'bout . NO! Get outta da way bore I have my friend's there hoit ya." The voice said laughing menacingly. " What didja say old man?! I couldn't hear ya."  
  
"I said I'll pay ya, just don't hurt the boys." Mr. Rossini said, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Good. I suppose I'll leave the shrimps alone" then paused " for now" he said laughing evilly.  
  
"Hey! We aren't shrimps, we're newsies." The first boy said defiantly.  
  
"Oh, really?" one of the gruff voices goons said chuckling "Prove it!"  
  
By this time, the girls got close enough to the broken window to look inside.  
  
"We will." The brunette said confidently as he hit the closest mobster in the face.  
  
"Oh, so you want to play rough, huh shrimps?" The man with the gruff voice said, pulling out his brass knuckles.  
  
"Wese ain't shrimps!" the blonde said rushing at the man. Once the blonde tackled him to the ground the mobster's goons rushed to get the boy off their leader, but before they could lay a hand on him, the brunette came to his friend's rescue. After a few minutes the boys managed to give the mobsters some rather ugly bruises and chased them out of the Deli.  
  
After dusting his hands on his pants, the blonde cleared his throat and said, "Excuse us goils, me and my pal here, just hadda clear off some of dose roaches here."  
  
The brunette said something in Italian to Mr. Rossini pointing in the girls' direction. When Mr. Rossini answered the brunette blushed.  
  
Once recovering from the shock of what they had just witnessed, Connie said inquisitively, " I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your names." "I'm Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and dis here is my friend Racetrack Higgins, a Manhattan newsie." The blonde newsie said rather arrogantly.  
  
"Oh, never heard of you, but I'm Connie Kendry and this is my best friend Anne Collins." Connie said oblivious to the slightly annoyed look Spot gave her.  
  
Before leaving Spot turned and said, "Hey, youse goils wanna come to a little get together weses having with da Manhattan newsies tomorra night at the Brooklyn Lodging House."  
  
After looking at each other they both said "Sure!" at the same time causing both girls to start giggling.  
  
"Great, meet us here tomorrow at seven." 


	4. More Newsies

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies,but I own everybody else except Connie and Lindi (they own themselves.)  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating recently . My school had a concert,and we only had about 5 weeks to get ready for it. I might not update for awhile after this chapter because our Bible Quiz team is going to a tournament next month. But after that I hope to post more regularly.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Manders: I don't know .maybe .we'll have to discuss that in choir or something.  
  
Lindi: Now you have to update * evil laugh * and t'anks fer typing 'dis up fer me ;)  
  
Irish Rain:Glad you like it  
  
Nina: thanks  
  
Chapter 4: More Newsies  
  
"I can't wait 'til Spot and that other guy come and get us!" Connie exclaimed happily.  
  
"The other guy's name is Racetrack." Anne stated matter-of-factly, pretending as if she really didn't care, but inside she was nervous about going to the get-together and meeting all of Spot and Race's friends.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me you don't care!" Connie said teasingly, "If I know you, which I do, you're already head-over-heels for that Racetrack guy!" She predicted with smirk.  
  
"But I'm not!" Anne said blushing brightly. "I don't really like him, like him." She said quietly,hoping connie hadn't heard.  
  
"Aha! I told you!" Connie exclaimed triumphantly. " I knew it. Your denial proves it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Woah, settle down, Race! I knows youse are looking forward ta playin' pokah wit' Spot and da otha's, but that don't give youse a reason ta wear a hole in dafloor." Jack said noting the anxious look on his friend's face.  
  
"I'se not worried 'bout da pokah game, but about da goils me an' Spot invited to da game." Race said lookingat his watch for about the thousandth time.  
  
"Hey, fellas, guess what!?" Jack exclaimed grinning widely, " Racetrack's noivous 'bout a goil."  
  
"No! It's 'cause dese aren't your normal goils youse ask to a newsie pokah night." Racetrack exclaimed ducking from a wayward shoe aimed for Skittery's head. "Watch where youse t'row t'ings!"  
  
"Race, I'se still can't pictah youse noivous 'bout a goil,it's not like you asked dem on a date or somthin'." Jack said trying to calm Racetrack down.  
  
"No, but the way Spot asked them it sounded kinda like it would be a date." Race interjected dolefully.  
  
"Youses a lost cause." Jack said giving up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anne, hurry up or else we'll be late!" Connie exclaimed impatiently.  
  
"Hold your horses!" Anne said, pulling on her jacket. "The guys'll wait for us."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure. I mean, Spot is the leader of the Brooklyn newsies which would keep him awfully busy," Connie said mostly to herself.  
  
"Knock, Knock! Anybody home?" Anne teased snapping her friend back to reality.  
  
"Oh, shush. Let's go," Connie said with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Race, will youse hurry up so da goiles don't hafta wait long!" Spot called through the door at the bunkroom where Race was anxiously pacing.  
  
"Wow, Spot! Why you'se so dressed up?" Blink questioned, noting Spot's not- so-ratty-looking clothes. "It's just us comin ovah."  
  
"It's cause we'se is so glad you'se is coming for da games," Spot said sarcastically. "Actually we'se invited two goils ta come." He explained it all as Racetrack came flying out of the house.  
  
"Finally, Iwas about to send in a search party ta find you! Let's go 'fore da goils tik we'se left 'em."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There they are!See? I told you we wouldn't be late!" Anne said in that incredibly annoying I- told-you-so voice.  
  
"Whatever," Connie replied when the boys approached.  
  
"Hey, you goils ready?" Spot asked. When they nodded, he said, "Let's go then da Manhattan guys must be at da Lodgin' House 'bout now."  
  
There was a long nervous silence as the four of them walked. Racetrack hated it being quiet for so long so finally he asked, "So how old are you'se?"  
  
"I'm 16," Connie said, happy for the break in the silence.  
  
"I'm turning 16 in September," Anne said wistfully.  
  
"How old are you?" Connie inquired.  
  
"We'se is both 17," Spot answered.  
  
"So how many people will be at this get together thing?" Anne asked curiously.  
  
"Ummmm, well, lemme think," Spot said, silently counting all of his newsies and the ones that he knew Jack was taking. "60, more or less. Whadda ya tink, Race?"  
  
"Um, mebbe more. I'se not sure how many of da Manhattan newsies is comin',"Racetrack replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Wow," the two girls said simultaneously, causing all four of them to crack up laughing.  
  
After a few more minutes, Spot said, "Well, here we are! Da Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House."  
  
The building that stood before them appeared as if it had been there forever. The words on the sign were faded and a letter or two were missing.  
  
"Well, stop yer gawking! Let's go inside!" said the ever impatient Spot Conlon as he headed toward the door of the lodging house.  
  
Racetrack started to follow him but hesitated when the girls did not move. "Hey, you'se gonna come inside or just wait 'til ya get a cold?"  
  
Startled, the two girls followed Spot into the lodging house with race following closely behind them. Upon entering the lodging house, they were assauleted by a cacophany of voices, which slowly quieted when one by one the newsies noticed Spot and his companions. The girls were aware of several newsies whispering to each other trying to figure out who the girls were and why spot brought them there.  
  
"'Ey, fellas!" Spot shouted. "I'se like youse ta meet two genuine ladies, Connie and Anne."  
  
"Are dey newsies?" Snipeshooter asked suspiciously.  
  
Before Spot could answer, his sister Lindi spoke up, feeling the tension beginning to build inside her brother. "Hi, I'se Lindi, Spot's sister," holding out her hand. "Would you like me ta introduce youse ta everyone?"  
  
After looking at Anne for approval, Connie answered for the both of them, "We'd love it, if you'd be so kind."  
  
"My pleasure," Lindi smiled as she lead the girls to a small cluster of guys talking with Racetrack. "Well, i s'pose you'se already know Race, considering he walked in wit ya. Dis is my boyfriend Mush, Kid Blink, David, Crutchy, Snoddy, and Jack, da leadah of da Manhattan newsboys." Each guy in turn nodded when they were introduced then went back to asking Race if he were going to start the get togeter with his usual tap dance while playing the harmonica.  
  
"Look fellas, I left my harmonica at the Lodging House so i can't exactly do that."  
  
"WHAT?!?! How could you possibly forget da harmonica at da lodging house?" Snoddy asked with an incredulous look on his face. "It's a tradition!"  
  
"Yeah, I'se know, but i had some other tings on my mind," Racetrack said, looking at the girls, but more pointedly at Anne, causing her to blush.  
  
Suddenly, Anne came up with an idea but before telling the newsies about it, she asked Connie what she thought about it. "Hey, Connie. Why don't we sing for them so they can still have their tradition?"  
  
"Uh, sure why not? As long as we know the song or songs they ask us to sing," Connie said, warming up to the idea.  
  
"Umm, i have an idea," Anne said timidly.  
  
"An idea 'bout what?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Um, well, we could sing for you as long as we know the words," Anne said slighly embarrassed to be the center of attention.  
  
"Ya know, that's a great idea," Jack said, thinking aloud. "Do you'se think dat you cuold learn a song dat we'se made up during da strike? It's really easy," Jack added reassuringly.  
  
"I suppose we could," Connie said, not exactly thrilled at the idea of learning a new song.  
  
"We'se decided ta name it Seize the Day," Jack said excitedly before starting to teach them the song.  
  
After a few minutes, the girls finally got the tune, one of the newsies handed them a handwritten copy of the song. Once they had the words, they could sing it without the help of Jack and Racetrack.  
  
All of a sudden, Jack remembered that his girlfriend, Keys, could play the piano. "Hey, Spot! Do you have a piano anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, we do,"Spot said looking at Jack skeptically.  
  
"Good." Jack said turning to look for Keys. Once he saw her, he asked ever so sweetly, "Keys, would ya bee so kind as ta play da piano for dese lovely goils?"  
  
"I'se s'pose I could," Keys said with a sly smile. "What song?"  
  
"Seize da day!"  
  
"Oh, sure i'se can play dat," Keys said confidently.  
  
Once they were ready, Spot yelled above the din, "Shut yer flytraps! We'se gonna have a special numbah by Race, Keys, Connie, and Anne!"After Race was done, all of the newsies wanted the girls to sing some more.  
  
"What do you want us to sing?" Connie said, slightly embarrassed because of all the praise the newsies were giving to her and Anne.  
  
"Sing anyting!" Skittery yelled out.  
  
"Ummm... Ok." Anne said nervously.  
  
The newsies made the girls sing for about an hour more before giving them a break. 


	5. Trouble Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies only everybody you don't know but Connie and Lindi.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is late but it has been done for a while now I just was busy with Bible Quiz and Competition and CA Tournament and SCQANIT and Nationals. So here you go. Also read Lindi's story Unforgettable it's hilarious.  
  
Chapter 5: Trouble Strikes Again  
  
"Hey, um," Connie cleared her throat nervously, "Could we have someone walk us back to our flat? 'Cause we've got to go home or else my parents will get worried."  
  
"Shoah, I'se can walk you'se home." Racetrack said rather brightly.  
  
"Hey, Race, I'll go wit' ya." Spot said grinning from ear to ear, "Since, it's Brooklyn and you being from Manhattan. I mean I don't want any of my boids to hoit you'se." He added hastily.  
  
"Thanks." Both girls said simultaneously.  
  
Once they were about a block or so away from the lodging house Connie, unable to stem her curiosity, asked," So Spot, how old is your sister, Lindi?"  
  
"She's youngah by 'bout two minutes," Spot said in the bored tone of one who had mentioned that fact too many times. "But I'se still oldah"  
  
"You mean you and Lindi are twins?!" Connie and Anne exclaimed with matching expressions of shock on their faces.  
  
"Uh-huh" Spot grunted.  
  
"Youse didn't guess dat when the stood next to each othah?" Race said incredulously.  
  
"No, I thought that they just looked a lot alike because all she said was that she was your sister." Anne stated vehemently, causing Spot and Race to laugh.  
  
"Well, I would have never guessed." Connie said a bit more calmly than Anne. Once they reached the flat Connie said, "Thanks for walking us home."  
  
"Our pleasure" Spot said excitedly.  
  
"Umm, when can we see you'se again?" Racetrack asked fiddling with his hat nervously.  
  
"Uh, well is there a certain place you sell at? We could meet you there. Or you could come over or something." Connie responded floating off into another daydream for the millionth time that night.  
  
"Shoah." Racetrack's eyes brightened at the thought.  
  
"Ok, well, see you next time." Connie said disappointed because they must depart.  
  
Suddenly Spot spoke up, "Hey, we'll be sellin' tomorrah at da harbah, would you'se like to come and get some pointahs in how at sell a pape?"  
  
"Sure!" The two girls said giddily.  
  
"'Till tomorrah!" Spot and Race said happily.  
  
"Until tomorrow." The girls' voices echoed as they turned to go up the 3 flights of stairs to their flat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Connie exclaimed incredulously, her eyes filling with tears, "What do you mean we have to get jobs? What happened?"  
  
"Honey, my employer died and none of his relatives want his mansion. So the lawyer laid us all off." Mrs. Kendry explained before breaking down into more tears. "It's not like I planned it on purpose."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to work in order for your brother and sisters to go to school." Mr. Kendry cut in.  
  
"But what are we supposed to do? We can't work in a sweat shop. Sewing constantly on machines that are horrendously dangerous!"  
  
"There are other jobs, Connie," Mrs. Kendry said desperately trying to calm her daughter down, "I'm sure you could find something other than a sweat shop."  
  
"I'm giving you until the end of the week to find jobs," Mr. Kendry stated in the "no-buts-about-it" tone, "or else I'll find one for you whether you like that job or not ."  
  
Connie opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when her mother shot her a warning look. Then taking Anne by the arm, she practically dragged the shocked silent Anne to the bedroom they shared. Once there Connie broke down in tears. "Why do we have to work?" Connie ranted to her friend, the tears coming fast now. "I don't know." Anne said quietly, finally accepting this new bit of bad news which had been added to the pile of bad news she already had building in her life recently.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Connie cried pitifully.  
  
Then remembering Spot's offer to teach them how to sell a newspaper Anne said, "What about being newsies? It shouldn't be too hard. I mean how hard could it be to sell a newspaper?"  
  
"I don't think my parents'll want us to be newsies. They'll probably say it's not what proper young ladies do to work."  
  
"Well, there's no reason not to try." Anne said more optimistically than she felt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day outside the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
"Spot!!! This isn't working!" Anne said exasperatedly.  
  
"Tell me da headline you'se is usin'"  
  
"Mayor approves new budget plan." Anne said looking sadly at her stack of papers.  
  
"Dat's your problem. You'se gotta make it interestin'." Spot said flashing his million-dollar smile.  
  
"How do you do that?" Connie whined looking forlornly at the newspaper not seeing any headline that was even remotely interesting  
  
"Well, for the mayor headline you'se could say, 'Mayor Accused of stealing money from the city.'" Spot said selling two papers with the headline.  
  
"Isn't that like lying?" Anne questioned warily.  
  
"Now, it's just...improvin' da truth a little" Spot said silently thanking Jack for his description of what newsies do to headlines. "How 'bout I help you'se sell your papes so we'se can eat lunch." Spot said, his stomach growling emphasizing his point.  
  
"I suppose." Anne said dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could do that." Connie agreed.  
  
"Hey, you'se are doin' purty good for you'se foist time." Spot said reassuringly. "I mean lots of people barely even sell two papes on their foist day."  
  
"Like who?" Connie said, not believing a word he said.  
  
"Jack Kelly, for one." Spot smirked remembering Jack's first day.  
  
"Really?" The girls said astonished.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell him I told you'se. Actually, it's better if you'se don't even let him know you know."  
  
"Ok." Anne said confused.  
  
"Well, how about we finish selling these," indicating the stack of newspapers by their feet, "so we can eat." Connie proposed, her Baptist side coming out.  
  
"Dat sounds like a good idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Kendry Household~  
  
"So, have you two girls found a job yet? You know how your father'll get if you don't find one by the end of the next week." Connie's mother warned, while mending a pile of socks.  
  
"We did." Connie responded despondently. "Not that we're any good at it." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh, good. What kind of job is it?" Mrs. Kendry queried curiously,  
  
"Well," Connie stammered, "you're not gonna like it much..."  
  
"We're gonna be newsies once Spot teaches us the techniques of selling newspapers." Anne finished for her best friend, grinning though not for long when she saw Mrs. Kendry's face.  
  
"Oh, my!" Connie's mother exclaimed, dropping the sock she was mending. "You can't be serious. Being a newsie is not for girls, especially you ladies like yourselves. No, it simply will not do. And don't think you father will let you do this either."  
  
"Ma, it's the only job we'd consider. Please just let us see how it works." Connie pleaded not wanting at all to be a maid of waitress or to have to learn how to sew and things like that.  
  
"We will see." Her mother answered ominously.  
  
"Thanks, mom." Connie said sending up a quick prayer of thanks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at the Distribution Center (Brooklyn). The Newsies from Manhattan are still in Brooklyn.  
  
"So, Spot, that Connie goil seems to like you'se, doesn't she?" Lindi teased.  
  
"I'se wouldn't know, Lindi." Spot replied thoroughly not comfortable with his twin's butting in on his "relationships", because knowing his sister; he'd have a date by the end of the week. "Don't you dare get any ideas!"  
  
"Why, Spottie, what are you talkin' about?" Lindi said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe your knack at matchmakin'!" Spot exclaimed.  
  
"Now why would you'se bring dat up?" She mused. "I mean someone might t'ink you want them to match make you and Connie."  
  
"Lindi Nicole Conlon, if you'se evah even try ta get us togethah I'se will get ya back so bad!"  
  
"I'se don't t'ink Mush'll like dat mush." She said, happily thinking about her boyfriend.  
  
"Just promise me you won't do anythin'"  
  
"I'll do my best." Lindi off-handedly remarked, grinning mischievously and batting her eyelashes at her brother.  
  
Looking at her suspiciously," Whatevah, jus' get yer papes so we can go sell."  
  
Then Connie and Anne ran up alongside them, totally out of breath, "Will you teach us how to sell again, Spot?" Connie asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I s'pose I could, but before we do dat we should get you'se nicknames if you'se want ta be newsies. 'Cause not even Davey goes by David." He responded as his sister elbowed him rather hard in the ribs to get her point across.  
  
"Okay." Connie answered brightly.  
  
"How are you going to make nicknames for us?" Anne queried.  
  
"Well, could be you'se's hobby, or favorite t'ing, like Jack's is Cowboy, 'cause he likes cowboys and Santa Fe, somet'in' like dat."  
  
"Oh, well Anne already has one, in that case." Connie snickered remembering the day she caught Anne sitting in a pile of petals with a flower in her hand saying 'he loves me, he loves me not.'  
  
"Oh, no, Oh, no, no, no! I refuse to go by that, and well you know it!" Anne said, suddenly remembering the reason why Connie had named her Petals.  
  
"Well, I think Petals is a perfect name four you." Connie said, as she began to giggle.  
  
"Hey, dat's a great name for you'se." Spot declared.  
  
"It fits you'se poifectly, I'se t'ink you'se should keep it." Lindi piped up.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your nickname'll be Petals." Spot pronounced. "Now for Connie."  
  
"Well, if I must go by Petals, then I think Connie should go by Manders." Anne smirked.  
  
"Just because my grandfather had a hard time remembering my real name doesn't mean I should go by the nickname he made for my supposed nickname of Amanda which of course isn't my middle name."  
  
"You know a name based on a name not even yours would be best if ya end up needin' ta hide for some reason or othah."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"It doesn't mattah, now dat you'se goils gots names we can woik on you'se sellin' techniques." Spot said not wanting to get into a discussion about why one would want to hide for any reason. 


	6. Lindi makes plans

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda  
  
A/N: Yeah writing another chapter in one week. And Yes I know its kinda short but its still good.  
  
Chapter 6: Lindi Makes Plans  
  
Later when Spot left the girls with his sister  
  
"Soooo, do you like my brothah, Manders?" Lindi asked formulating a plan.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Connie asked slightly confused, "And my name's CONNIE!"  
  
"Oh, no reason in particulah." Lindi stated grinning madly.  
  
"I don't understand why you'd want to know, well, I mean other than his being your brother and all." Connie said knowing something was rotten in the state of New York.  
  
"Well, ya know. Spot doesn't have a goil-friend, so I was wondahin' if youse might like 'im 'cause I'se might be able ta set youse up wit' him."  
  
"Well, yes, I do kinda like him." Connie finally replied quietly.  
  
"Good, very good." She replied rubbing her hands feverishly together. "The stage is being set!" she exclaimed under her breath.  
  
selling papes with Jack  
  
"Jack, I hope Lindi doesn't get any ideas 'bout getting' Connie and I togethah." Spot said worried about his sister's knack of doing things he didn't want her to do.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly help ya dere, Spot. Your sistah listens to me less den she listens ta youse."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm shoah one of your newsies don't have a goil-friend."  
  
"What's so wrong wit' Connie?" Jack inquired curiously." I mean she's really nice an' pretty an-"  
  
"Dat's what's wrong wit' her! She's too good for a guy like me. She's better suited for someone like Davey!" Spot exclaimed forlornly, knowing he already liked Connie but couldn't ever have a chance at dating her.  
  
"No, Spot, just because she's nice doesn't mean dat she's too good for you'se. Dat probably means she's just poifect for you'se." Jack responded sounding philosophical.  
  
"But I can't let her thing I have my sistah find my dates, she'll t'ink I'm an idiot and that I son't do things for myself." He said sinking down to the curb.  
  
"Then ask her out 'fore your sistah does that for you'se." Jack said, just now realizing how much this girl meant to Spot even after meeting her only two days ago.  
  
"If only it were dat easy." Spot retorted disdainfully, his head in his hands.  
  
"It's as dey say, 'It's better to have loved and lost then to not have loved at all.'" Jack said ever-so-scholarly.  
  
"Yeah, but she's not a street rat like me!" Spot said depressed.  
  
"Quit puttin' yaself down. Just ask her, the only thing she can do is say 'yes' or 'no'." Jack said exasperated by Spot's beating himself up.  
  
"So would ya like me ta hook ya up wit' him?" Lindi said, sure Connie would say yes.  
  
"Well," Connie hesitated, her heart fluttering at the thought, "I-I guess so, but don't tell him I said you could because he might think –"  
  
"He won't." Lindi cut her off, "Anyway he thinks... very highly of you." She finished with a smile.  
  
"Really?!!?" Connie squealed unable to control herself, then after realizing that she said that out loud she blushed an embarrassed blush.  
  
"Uh-huh, yep, yes, very much so." Lindi grinned. 'This is all going according to plan.' She thought with a smile.  
  
"Wow!" Anne said in a hushed voice. 'He hasn't known her for very long. Maybe they're meant to be. I should talk to Lindi later when Spot comes." Anne thought, beginning to enjoy the idea of matchmaking.  
  
"Spot! I'm serious. She probably adores ya." Jack said exasperated by his best friend's efforts at convincing himself that he was not worthy of a girl like Connie.  
  
"No, she probably only sells papes 'cause she has to because her friend, Anne, most likely has a crush on Race."  
  
"Oh, That's no reason ta beat yaself up. Jus' ask her. I'se shoah she don't bite." Jack said, when suddenly an idea hit him like a ten pound sack of potatoes, "You'se bettah ask her or else I will ask her for you!" Jack said menacingly.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"NO! Either you ask her or I will do dat for youse." Jack snapped, sounding sharper than he meant to. "So tell me now do you want to ask her or do you want me to ask her?"  
  
"I'se will ask her." Spot answered, his pride beginning to swell at the insinuation that he couldn't ask a girl out.  
  
"Good." Jack growled. "Now go ask that goil out 'for I soak youse." He added frostily.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Lindi 'Crazy' Conlon, I 'se needs ta talk to youse!" Spot shouted trying to sound like himself.  
  
"What?! I didn't do nuthin' to youse," Lindi scowled and then added under her breath, "yet."  
  
"Jus' come heah an' talk with' me 'cause I'se need ta talk to ya." Spot said exasperated by his twin.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'se will talk to youse." Lindi said noticing the slight edge in his voice.  
  
"Good." Spot grunted. Once pulling her aside he asked, "Do you know where Connie is? Does she like me? Would she go out wit' me? Lindi, you're not helping me!" Spot let out in one breath, wanting to shake his sister.  
  
"Hold yer horses, lemme at least heah da question 'fore I answer it. Connie is selllin', she does like you, and yes, I t'ink she would go out wit' youse." Lindi said with a smirk, "Satisfied now?"  
  
"Yes, Now I will ask her out." Spot exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Ask who out?" A shocked Spot whirled around and was face to face with Connie.  
  
"Uh... well... uh...you." Spot stammered.  
  
"Really?" Connie asked shocked as well.  
  
"Yeah so... uh... will youse?" Spot asked quietly. 


	7. Race gets into trouble

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda read my other ones.  
  
A/N yeah this is my 2nd chapter in 2 months :). Yeah summer's next week  
  
Chapter 7: Race gets in trouble!  
  
"Yes!!" Connie squealed.  
  
"Really?!" He asked unbelievingly, her answer would have knocked the socks off his feet had he not bee wearing shoes.  
  
"Yeah, but... ummm... I need to know something." Connie said her happiness slightly deflated at the possibility of negativity once the subject was broached.  
  
Confused, "What?"  
  
"Are you a born again Christian? Do you believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God and that he died for our sins in order for us to go to heaven eternally? Do you believe God created you uniquely apart from the rest of creation and in His image?" Her eyes searched Spot's imploringly.  
  
"Who is Jesus?" Spot asked seriously, not knowing who Connie was talking about.  
  
Letting out a nervous sigh, "God's only Son, the Messiah, and God's perfect Lamb sent from heaven to die for our sins, your sins and mine, so we can go to heaven when we die. Because nothing we could ever do would be able to redeem us from out sins. We can't earn our way to heaven." She pulled out her new testament and flipped the pages to the Romans Road (beginning 3:10) "'As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one.' This verse says that no one could possibly be good no matter how hard they tried. This is why God sent His Son to die on the cross."  
  
"He was crucified. God let His Son be crucified?!" Spot asked amazed that such a powerful being could let his son die.  
  
"Yes, Christ was crucified so you and I can go to heaven and be with him eternally he is the only way to heaven, no one else can take you to God. (John 14:6) 'Jesus saith unto him, I am the way the truth and the life: no man cometh unto the Father, but by me.' We are born with a sin nature since Adam and Eve disobeyed God and ate of the tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. 'For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God' (Romans 3:23). We can't earn heaven 'For by grace are ye saved through faith, and that not of yourselves it is the gift of God. Not of works, lest any man should boast.' (Ephesians 2:8, 9). God loved us so much that He had His Son die for us. 'But God commendeth His love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.'(Romans 5:8) . 'For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.' (Romans 6:23). We don't have to go to hell for our sins." Connie explained fervently.  
  
"So, God sent His Son to die so that way I could go to heaven? Me a lowly newsie?"  
  
"Yes! And the best thing is that He raised His Son from the dead on the third day, which we celebrate as Easter."  
  
"So He let His Son die to make to make a statement of how powerful He really is when He raised His Son from the dead?" astonished.  
  
"Yes, If He can raise His Son from the dead then why should we worry about being killed or hurt for being his followers? Do you want to know how to get saved?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The Bible says in Romans 10:9 'That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved. For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved' Just confess that you're a sinner and ask Him into your heart. If you believe that He is the Christ, and that He died for your sins then you will be saved."  
  
"That all. It's that easy."  
  
"Yes, 'For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved' (Romans 10:13). Just tell Him that you are a sinner and ask him to save you." She explained smiling. "If you want I can pray with you."  
  
"Would youse pray wit' me?" Spot asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, just repeat after me. Lord, I know that I am a sinner."  
  
"Lord, I know dat I'm a sinnah..."  
  
"And I believe that you sent your Son to die for me..."  
  
"And Ise believe dat you sent youse Son ta die for me..."  
  
"And I ask you now to come into my heart and save me."  
  
"And I ask youse now ta come into my heart an' save me."  
  
"Amen"  
  
"Amen" Spot finished, tears streaming down his face mouthing the words 'thank you'.  
  
"Your welcome" giving him a hug. "Now I can date you." Smiling broadly.  
  
The Distribution Center  
  
"Racetrack, wheah are youse sellin' today?" Snipeshooter asked.  
  
"Da races. I'se gots a hot tip!" Racetrack replied happily, as he headed in the direction of the stables.  
  
"Ok, at least we'll know why youse is late den." Blink teased.  
  
"Hey, at least I stay dere till I sell somet'in'" Race retorted turning around.  
  
"I was just sayin' dat we won't have ta worry 'bout youse being carted off by da bulls."  
  
"Like I would let myself get caught." Race shouted a bit haughtily over his shoulder as he headed for the racetracks.  
  
"Whatevah?" Blink called out shaking his head.  
  
"C'mon, Shoeless Joe Jackson!" Racetrack called out encouragingly to the horse from atop his perch on his pile of newspapers.  
  
"So, even if Goldstar does not win, I will still get the money?" a quavering male voice questioned somewhere behind Race.  
  
"Yes. I will still give you the money, and maybe some more if the steed wins." A hoity-toity male voice replied as Race repositioned himself to hear more clearly.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Emerson."  
  
"No, thank you for your business." The hoity-toity voice said, as Race turned around and saw the two men shaking hands then the rich man looked up and saw Racetrack looking at them." You!!! Get over here!"  
  
"M-me?!" Race queried frightened.  
  
"Yes, you!" the man growled pointing at him.  
  
"W-what do youse want wit' me. I-I'm just a newsie."  
  
"So what, I know you overheard me talking business with this" pause "respectable man, and I want to make sure no one else hears about it from you. So how mush will it take to keep you quiet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Racetrack asked confused.  
  
"How much do I need to pay you to keep quiet?" the man said menacingly.  
  
"I won't take your money."  
  
"If you go to the police I'll just tell them that you did it and that you were just trying to put the blame on someone else."  
  
"B-"  
  
"Now how much will you take for silence?!" The man said angrily.  
  
"I will not take your money/"  
  
Then seeing the stack of papers on the floor he shoved $5.00 into his pocket, "Here, for your papers take it" He said, gruffly shoving Race away and leaving the papers there.  
  
"So, Anne, is there anybody that you like?" Lindi asked slyly.  
  
"Well, yeah, kinda.I mean, yeah, of course I do." Anne answered slowly, slightly unsure about Lindi's motive for asking such a question.  
  
"Really? Who?" Lindi asked innocently.  
  
"Ummm, I'm not sure if I want you to know." Anne said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"I'se won't tell. I promise." Crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Well...umm...Racetrack." She admitted slowly and quietly.  
  
"Really?" Lindi replied, her brain working furiously on yet another plan." You know you two would make a cute couple."  
  
"Are you sure?" Anne asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, shoah. By da way, I'se could probably get you'se two tagethah."She suggested stealthily. "Would you like me ta help ya out?"  
  
"Umm... I suppose so." unsure of what Lindi would say if she said no. "Good." Smiling mischievously.  
  
"Hey, Race, what's da mattah?" Jack questioned his friend as Race slammed the door closed behind him.  
  
"What's da mattah? I'se will tell youse what's da mattah. Some rich hoity- toity guy can cheat at da races, but when someone like us does we get thrown in the slammer before we even say a word!" Race fumed.  
  
"Well, why don't ya do somt'in' 'bout it?"  
  
"Because he told me he'd blame it all on me an' who are da bulls gonna believe me or da rich guy?" 


	8. Searches and Questions

Disclaimer: If ya really want to see this read my other chapters. : )  
  
A/N: If this chapter sounds a little lame sorry 'cause I've been having a very bad case of writer's block  
  
_Chapter 8: Searches and Questions_  
  
_The Next Day_  
  
"Hey, Spottiekins, I'se is goin' ta Manhattan taday so I'll be late." Lindi called out to her brother.  
  
"Lemme guess, you miss Mush and want to see him?" Spot smirked. "And Lindi Windi, refrain from using Spottiekins in front of me boys."  
  
Ignoring that last comment, "That and I've got somet'ing dat I'se needs ta do dere." Lindi replied, smiling ever so mischievously.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Spot asked suspiciously, knowing the look on his sister's face all too well.  
  
"Nothing for you ta be worrin' 'bout." Lindi responded as she headed toward the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, "Why me?"

----------

_Distribution Center in Manhattan_  
  
"Hey, Jack, do you know-"  
  
"Wheah Mush is?" Jack finished for her.  
  
"Yes, and wheah Race is?"  
  
"Dey're both sellin' in Bottle Alley today."  
  
"Oh, good. T'anks Jack." Lindi said as she headed toward Bottle Alley.

---------  
  
_Bottle Alley_  
  
"Mush!" Lindi shrieked happily  
  
Turning around, Mush noticed his girlfriend, "Why're youse heah?" hugging her.  
  
"Oh, I felt like coming, and also to tell Racetrack to find himself a goilfriend." Looking pointedly at Race.  
  
"Dere aren't any free goils, dat I'se know of. Dey're all datin'."  
  
"Really? 'Cause dere's one I can t'ink of dat's free."  
  
"Really, Who?" Race asked a bit sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Petals, I mean Anne, you know one of our new newsies."  
  
"Oh!" Race responded very surprised to find out that Anne and Connie decided to become newsies.

-----  
_Mr. Emerson's Office_  
  
"Mr. Emerson, sir." The young office boy squeaked, hoping his employer would not get angry because he had interrupted him.  
  
"I thought I told you not to bother me!" Mr. Emerson bellowed.  
  
"Sir, there is a telegram for you." The boy announced weakly.  
  
"Give to me and leave. And remember no interruptions!" the vein in his neck pulsating.  
  
"Yes, sir." Closing the door behind him.  
  
When the office boy left, Edward Emerson opened the telegram and read its contents.  
  
_** Mr. and Mrs. Emerson,  
  
I regret to inform you that your son died yesterday, when he entered his house while it was being robbed. The thieves shot him three times, one bullet hit a vital organ. He died a few hours later.  
Regretfully yours,  
Chief Matheson  
**_  
He dropped the telegram. He couldn't believe it. His only son was dead, and now he didn't have someone to keep his railroads once he died. 'Why me?' he thought. Then he remembered that he had a daughter, and groaned. 'Great just great. Now I have to find my daughter. Katrina is going to never forgive me now, but it's the only way for me to keep my tycoonship. I'll just have to find Elisabeth.' He thought as he picked up the phone to call an investigator.

-----

"Sooooooo, Are you'se gonna ask her?" Lindi inquired ever so curiously.  
  
"Uhhhh, I don't know." Race answered.  
  
"C'mon, Race, she's so sweet and kind, and I'se t'ink she likes ya."  
  
"But, Race, remembah dat Lindi is only tryin' ta help not force ya ta date someone ya don't like." Mush stated, putting his hands on Lindi's shoulders, hoping his goilfriend would get the hint.  
  
"'Cause I mean, dere are two Brooklyn newsies dat kinda are single." Lindi said. "And one of dem might just ask her out before you do." She added waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Who?" Race asked tightly.  
  
"Pasqualley and Soccah." She answered, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Alright Lindi! I'se gets your message. I'll ask 'er."

---------

"Sir, can you give me anything that might identify your daughter?" Detective Connelly asked as he pulled out a notepad.  
  
"Well, not really." Mr. Emerson answered. Then suddenly remembering, "Wait, she should have a locket with the Emerson crest on it."  
  
"That's not much to go on, but I'll try. You must know, sir, that the locket may have been stolen."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration. Now if you please, find my daughter."  
  
"Right away." The detective said as he left. 


	9. Close, But Not Close Enough

Disclaimer: blah blah blah If you really want to know read my other chapters 'cause if the Newsies were mine I would NOT be writing about them :)

A/N: Yeah Yeah I know I dropped off the face of the earth. Now don't get mad but this chapter has been done for a few weeks now but I caught pneumonia the day after I finished it so yeah that lasts for a few weeks and then I had 2 tournaments. I'll be busy for awhile before I can start updating more regularly.

_Chapter 9: Close, But Not Close Enough_

Detective Conelley walked away from the Emerson Mansion, shaking his head in despair. 'How am I supposed to find this girl with the scant information I have. I can't just go up to every teenage girl and ask her if I could see her necklace.' he thought, as the shouting of newsies became more audible.

"Son of Railroad tycoon, Emerson, killed in freak accident." a girl newsie shouted out.

"Hey, that was a good one, Petals." her friend commented approvingly, "Not bad after only a couple o' days o' sellin'."

'Hmm... before I check newsies, I'd better check the girls who have families.' Detective Connelley thought as he paid the girl for a newspaper. "Keep the change, I'm sure you need it more than I do."

Petals' brown eyes grew wide as she looked from the quarter to the man, " Th-thanks mister." After the man left she turned to her friend, "Soccer, pinch me I think I'm dreaming. Ouch!" rubbing her arm where he'd pinched her, "I guess I'm not dreaming after all."

Before long they had finished selling their papes, and were on their way back to the Brooklyn Lodging House, when they were tackled by two giggling girls.

"Whoah, settle down goils. I'se glad youse two are having a good time, but that doesn't mean youse can just plow t'rough people." Soccer scolded mockingly, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

" Well, you two looked like youse could use a good tackle!" Lindi stated breathlessly. "Right, Manders?"

"Right!" Manders answered with a giggle.

Petals rolled her eyes, "You're both crazy!"

"Yeah, but you still love us!"

"I'm not too sure about that." Petals teased

Lindi mock pouted, " We jus' wanted ta brighten your day."

"Well, if it makes ya feel bettah, youse at least brightened up my day." Soccer said with a smirk, " a little."

"At least we accomplished _some_thing!" Lindi replied as she started off running, "Race ya to da Lodging House!"

"Hey! No faiah. Youse got a head staht!" Soccer called out. Then he looked at the other two girls, "Race ya!"

Five minutes later they all collapsed out of breath and laughing on the steps in front of the Brooklyn Lodging House, "I beat you all!" Lindi exclaimed, giggling maniacally, which caused them all to laugh.

"Yeah, you may have won, but you Cheated!" Manders teased. " Which means that I actually won."

"Oh, no, I'se personally believe dat I gave youse guys sufficient warning so I did win."

"Whatevah." Soccer said, a smile playing at his lips.

_ A week later_

"Detective Connelley, are you telling me that it is impossible to find my daughter without more information than her locket!" Mr. Emerson growled indignantly, not comprehending what Detective Connelley meant.

"Sir, it is impossible to find a 16 yr. old girl with a locket that probably she does not even realize connects her to a rich family." Taking a nervous breath, " I need to know where she was taken, when and by whom to whom."

"A week or so after Elisabeth was born, I had one of the maids take her and give her to any one who'd wanted her. She was my first born, but she couldn't keep my tycoon-ship if I died at least a the time she would not have been able to, but now she can, especially since Edward's recent death. Which-"

"What was the name of the maid? Does she still work here?"

"Anna, and yes , she does still work hear."

"May I speak to her? I may find out something more about your daughter which could help the search."

Mr. Emerson rang a bell and a few moments later one of the maids appeared, "Anna, please tell Detective connelley who you gave Elisabeth to." Mr. Emerson commanded impatiently.

"Uh, well, I took the little lass to the Collins, a young couple at my church. But I'm afraid that won't help you much." Anna stated with a light Irish accent.

"Why is that?"

"Well, the Collins died on that shipwreck a week or two ago."

"Was Elisabeth with them?"

"No. She was staying with someone, but I can't remember whom, and she doesn't go by Elisabeth anymore. It's Anne."


End file.
